The specific aims of this research are to explore new synthetic routes to Beta-lactams. Specifically, the pyrolytic conversion of 4-azido-2-pyrrolinones to 3-cyano-2-azetidinones and the photolysis of 4-diazo-3-oxo-2-pyrrolinones to 3-carbamido-2-azetidinones will be explored in depth. The new Beta-lactam syntheses will be utilized as key steps in attempted syntheses of a number of naturally occurring Beta-lactams. Finally, the synthetic Beta-lactams will be evaluated for biological activity. This will be of particular importance for the 3-cyano-2-azetidinones since they have been observed to express potent antibacterial and antifungal activity.